


New Life, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny start a new life together.





	New Life, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A New Life**

**by: Ari**

**Character(s):** CJ and Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** CJ and Danny start a new life together.  


* * *

-1- 

"CJ what are you doing?" Danny asked entering briefing room. 

CJ had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour and had not her Danny enter the room. She quickly wiped her face and put on the best smile she could as Danny turned on the lights and came to sit next to her. 

"Nothing. Just-" 

"Are you crying?" Danny asked examining CJ's face. "Is it about that phone call you got earlier in your office?" 

"I'm fine Danny I just - I need to go home." CJ stated standing up but quickly returning to her spot on the stairs, placing one hand on Danny's shoulder and the other on her abdomen. 

"Whoa! Be careful."Danny cautioned. "Should I get you a doctor?" 

"No. No - I'm fine it's just morning sickness." 

"What?" 

"I don't know why they call it that either considering that it is one in the morning, although I suppose that it can be considered early morning-" CJ stopped and cringed as she realized what she had just said. She closed her eyes and wished she could take it back. 

-2- 

"You're pregnant." Danny said more as a statement rather than a question. 

"Danny-" 

"Is it mine? Are you sure? How did this happen? What are you going to do?" questions poured out of his mouth quicker than either he or CJ could respond to them and after a moment he stopped. He looked at CJ and saw the terror in her eyes and realized that now was not the time to be a reporter, and that for the moment he needed to step back and make sure CJ was fine, questions could be asked and answered later. 

"CJ are you alright?" 

"Am I alright?"CJ repeated with a forced laugh. "How can I be alright? I'm - I'm - I can't even say it Danny. What am I suppose to do? I know nothing about children. Nothing! Do you know when the last time I held a baby was? I cannot even tell you because it has been just that long. That however is not even up there as one of my biggest concerns. I have no time to a child. I work 13 hours a day on a slow day. Although that again not even being my biggest problem. No, it is you Daniel Concannon that is my biggest problem. I told you we couldn't do this. Repeatedly I told you we couldn't do this. But did you listen? No you come bouncing in my office being your cute self asking me out on dates and giving me goldfish until I'm so exhausted from telling you no that I say yes. And somehow from a small Chinese restaurant in Maryland we end up in my bed. And I - I end up-"CJ fell back in to a chair exhausted and frustrated. "What am I going to do?" 

"Look CJ I know this a tough situation but it'll be alright okay. We can work this out." 

"Thank you Danny however you have nothing to do with this." 

"What do you mean? I'm the father." 

"Technically yes but no one can know that. Do you have any idea what would happen to either one of us if the press found out? I'd lose my job at the very least because I'd have to resign if I wasn't fired first. And I would lose my credibility no matter what. No one can know that you're the father of this baby. If I even keep it." 

"You're having an abortion?"Danny asked shocked. 

"I don't know maybe- I know nothing about children and I'm not exactly the most maternal person. It may be for the best." 

"I never thought you'd do that." Danny replied shocked. 

"I don't want to" CJ admitted looking down towards her abdomen. 

"So don't. Keep it we can figure it out okay. This certainly isn't the worse thing to come out of Washington and it's not that even that big of a deal. Really. I've told you before I have no problem with a press secretary and a reporter." 

"You may not but other people do. It's re-election, the President is facing criminal charges for concealing the fact that he had MS, not to mention the normal everyday problems I - and yourself- have to deal with."CJ reminded him. "And if I go through with this it won't have anything to do with you." 

"It's my child too CJ and I'm not abandoning it." 

CJ's eyes softened as she looked at Danny and saw how determined he was. 

"Danny this isn't abandonment." CJ said standing up and walking over to him."But you can't "be"the baby's father neither of us can afford, that it you think about it. You can see the baby, we can work something out. After - when the second term is over we can do things more openly - I don't really know." CJ conceded after a moment. 

"You're keeping it?" Danny asked. 

"I really don't know yet. I do have to go home though so goodnight." 

-3- 

"Whoa you look like hell." Josh declared entering CJ's office. 

"It's hard to believe no woman has snatched you right up." CJ said lifting her head up just enough in order to allow Josh to see her glaring at him. "Shut the door." 

"You know, seriously, you don't look that good. You really ought to get someone else to do the briefing." 

"Who? You?" 

"Not funny. I did fine. It was though blood thirsty reporters that was the problem." 

"Josh. What do you want?" 

"Well a couple of things."Josh began flipping through papers on CJ's couch. "One I don't know it Carol told you but Leo wants us in his office at seven and two Donna's dating this real ass hole, I mean this guy - CJ what's this?" Josh asked holding up a pregnancy book. 

"Give me that!" CJ demanded shooting up and grabbing the book out of Josh's hand. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

"It's - It's -" 

"Oh my God! You are! That's why you've been sick and look like crap. Is that why you were going to resign? Is that why you messed up? What - what - wait - who's the father? Did you plan this?" 

"Shut up there is a room full of press out side and I don't need you giving them a story." CJ said through clenched teeth. 

"Well?" Josh prompted. 

"Sort of, yes, I'm not telling and no!" 

"Hold on what were the questions again? Because I forgot." 

"Josh!" CJ screamed. 

"Sorry but seriously CJ what is this?" 

"I was sick I went to the doctors and I got the phone call and I had to brief so I was edgy." CJ revealed falling back in to her chair. "It was that and - all that that made me resign. I think that can help with the was it planned question also." 

"Who's the father?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does. Now come on it can't be that bad. If it's not a rapist, murderer, dug dealer or you know a reporter it's not that bad,"Josh said laughing until he looked at CJ's face. "Please tell me it's a drug dealer." 

"Josh!" CJ groaned. 

"Danny! CJ! Danny! God what were you thinking?" 

"I don't know I was sitting in my apartment and thought ' How can I make my life harder?' ! And may I remind you that Sam slept with a call girl!" 

"Sam didn't get pregnant! I mean come on! Like we don't have enough to deal with?" 

"I know -" CJ said catching her breath and trying to hold back tears. "I just-" 

"Oh - don't cry." Josh begged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry stop crying." 

"I can't!" CJ replied as tears of sadness and depression turned in to tears of stress and hysterics. "I can't stop crying or throwing up or sleeping or eating! Would you like to know why I am wearing this dress instead of pants?" 

"This is rhetorical right?" 

"I can't fit in to my pants or skirts. I could in fact hardly fit in this dress! God damn it Josh! What the hell am I going to do?" 

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world. You didn't do anything illegal and lots of women have babies on their own and besides you have Danny. He's great!" 

"Danny's isn't a factor." 

"What you haven't told him?" 

"I told him." 

"Is he- look CJ if he's being a jerk about this I'll go and take him outside right now. I may need - you know- Charlie's help or something but-" 

"It's my choice Josh okay?"CJ said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"What are you going to tell the press?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well you can always say you went to one of thoughs banks." 

"I know." 

"When are you going to start telling people?" 

"Soon. Look Josh I'm sorry if I snapped and if you could-" 

"Don't mention it."Josh assured her heading towards the door. "Sure you can do the briefing because I'm ready to give it another go." 

"For being a real pain sometimes you can be real sweet. I'm fine."CJ said smiling. 

"Don't let it get around.Leo's at seven."Josh said leaving the office but turned around. "CJ congratulations." 

-4- 

"Hey Danny thanks for coming."Josh said motioning for Danny to take ea seat. 

"Sure. What's this about?" 

"CJ told me what's going on and I wanted to see how you were." 

"She told you?"Danny asked shocked. 

"Well not so much as I found out but - How did this happen?" 

"I don't know. It just happened. I asked her out and she said yes and one thing lead to another and-: 

"CJ's pregnant." 

"Yeah." 

"Did you guys - were you -?" 

"Safe? Of course!" Danny insisted. "I don't know." 

"What so you think about it?" Josh asked. 

"What?" 

"The baby?" 

"To be honest I haven't come to terms with it yet. I mean - I know but I don't know. I always imagined it differently, I certainly never imagined it like this." 

"What is this exactly?" Josh asked. "CJ never really explained." 

"She wants to do it alone. She's worried about our jobs and reputations." 

"Jobs and reputations! You're not going to let her do this are you?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Danny inquired. "Right now there is nothing I can do and she's stressed enough as it is. I'm leaving things alone for right now. It's best for CJ and the baby." 

"Dude you're nuts. What about after? Lying to the press won't help." 

"I know and I appreciate your advise Josh but I'm going to stand back a little; give CJ time and space. Don't worry about this okay?" 

"Whatever you say Dude. Get out before people get suspicious." 

-5- 

"Anything else?" Leo asked. 

"I have something." CJ said looking over her shoulder to Josh who gave her a nod of encouragement. 

"Yes Claudia."Jed said standing up. 

"I'm - I'm -" 

"CJ we do have work to do."Leo reminded. 

"She had practiced what she'd say all morning in her head but now having to say the words out loud in front of her friends and boss, who just happened to be the President, she couldn't. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant." 

"What!" Toby and Sam replied in unison. 

"Claudia Jean this is wonderful. Isn't it wonderful Leo. Abbey is going to be ecstatic she loves it when women have babies. Who's the father?" 

She'd been dreading this question most of all and hoped they wouldn't ask, although she knew they would. 

"I'd rather not say." 

"You do know though. Right?" Sam asked. 

"Sam!" Leo scolded. 

"Yes however I'm going to raise the baby alone. It's my choice." She added quickly remembering Josh's threat when he learned of the news. 

"Well congratulations Claudia Jean. I am very happy for you." Jed said walking over and giving her a hug. 

-6- 

"Last thing for the day." CJ announced. It was Monday morning and one of the busiest press days. It was decided that it would also be the best day to make her announcement with hopes of the story being over looked. "I am going to have a baby." 

"Who's the father?" the sit in reporter for the New York Times asked. 

CJ looked out to the crowd of shocked reporters and saw Danny. He was standing in the back giving her a small smile. 

"I'm not disclosing that information." 

"Come on CJ!" 

"What is it?" 

"A baby, I hope. I don't know yet but believe me when I know you well be the first to know." 

"Are you going to resign?" 

"No. That's all for today folks." 

-7- 

She had hardly talked to Danny since she told him the news. She thought it was best. She didn't want to cause any suspicion. She also didn't want to avoid him. So they talked occasionally, like they did before, and in the briefing room as if nothing had changed. But after her doctors appointment that afternoon she fault as though they needed to talk. Therefore she waited until everyone besides the janitors and guards were there and went to Danny's desk, envelope in hand. 

"Hey." Danny greeted as CJ walked up to his desk. 

"Hey." CJ replied moving papers around so she could sit on his desk, not as gracefully as in the past, her newly enlarged stomach causing many inconveniences. 

"How was your appointment?" 

"How did you know?" 

"It's my job." 

"Fine. Everything is good. I actually got you this." CJ said handing Danny the envelope she'd brought. 

"Ohhh-"Danny said opening the envelope and pulling out a black and white picture. "Is this the baby?" 

"Yeah she's right - there." CJ said leaning over to show Danny where their baby was more clearly. 

"She?" Danny asked looking up at CJ. 

"Yeah." 

"That's my daughter." Danny whispered more to himself then to CJ. 

"Yeah." CJ repeated quietly watching Danny who sat mesmerized by the picture. "There is also a DVD if you want to see it. She moves and you can hear her heart. It's yours but be careful with it." 

"She moves?" Danny asked inspected CJ's abdomen as if looking to witness the movement. 

"A little. More everyday." 

"Can I-" 

"Yeah. Here -"CJ said quickly grabbing Danny's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Can you feel her?" 

"Yeah." Danny replied. He sat there for several minutes feeling the faint kicking. "HI there princess. I'm your Dad. I love you very much and I can't wait to meet you. Be good to your Mom okay?" 

CJ stood up and moved away from Danny. "You can't do this." 

"Do what?" 

"Say things like that. Especially not here." CJ exclaimed. 

"Why not? It's true. She's my daughter CJ!" 

"She's my daughter. I brought this so you could see her and so you'd know not to change things." 

"This is what you want me to do forever? Look at pictures and videos. That's not fair to me or to her. She needs a father and I - she is quite possibly the only child I will ever have and I'm not going to let you keep her from me.: 

"Danny this isn't negotiable. This shouldn't have happened but it did so now we have to make the best out of it." 

"CJ I will be a father to my daughter if I have to take you to court. God how is it possible that this job is more important to you that our daughter? Do you care about her at all?" 

-8- 

"Josh wait up," Danny called racing to catch up. 

"Hey Dude what's up?" 

"Where's CJ?" 

"She called in." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Sure. I really didn't talk to her though." Josh replied entering his office. "Donna!" 

"I was an ass Josh. She was being nice and I was an ass." Danny conceeded. 

"Donna! Go over and apologize." 

"I am not a dog." Donna said entering the office."Hey Danny." 

"Hey Donna. You think?"Danny asked Josh. 

"Sure."Josh said as Danny left his office. "Bring ice cream!" 

-9- 

"CJ open the door please. I know you're home." Danny called from the door. "I have ice cream." 

It was after the last statement that Danny heard movement from inside the apartment. 

CJ came to the door and grabbed the icecream, turned around and headed for the couch. 

Her apartment was different then Danny remembered it. Although at the time he wasn't exactly looking. It was brighter and messer, papers, Kleenex and empty cartons of ice cream covered the furniture. 

CJ looked different too. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a jump suit that slung tightly and didn't completely cover her stomach. 

Danny let himself in and closed the door making his way over to CJ. 

"I'm sorry." Danny began. "I was an ass and you gave me a great gift and I started a fight and I'm sorry. I was upset because of this situation and -" 

"I love this baby Daniel," CJ interuptted. "I love her more than anything else in the entire world. My job is important too and not just for me, I represent the President of the United States. But this baby-" 

"I know. I'm sorry CJ. I was wrong. I just saw her and felt her and I kept thinking that this is my daughter. My first and only child and I love her more then I thought I could. But she won't know me." 

"You can know her Danny." 

"Not as a Dad. Not often, at least not often enough, not until she's older. And I'm not being completely selfish here CJ. Think about your relationship with your dad, she won't have that." 

"You think I haven't thought of this?" CJ asked racing her hands across her abdomen. "But it's what we have to do." 

"What will you tell her?"Danny asked after several minutes. 

"About you?" 

"Or her father since we are apparently different people." 

"Danny-"CJ sighed. 

"I'm sorry." 

"We'll tell her you're her uncle just like Josh, Sam, Toby and everyone else wants to be. And I'll tell her that her Dad is a wonderful man who loves her very much but can't see her right now." 

"So I'll be Uncle Danny."Danny summerized. 

"Yeah." 

"Not Dad." 

"Yeah." 

"What about her birth certificate?" 

"I'll leave that portion blank. I know that this is difficult Danny-"CJ said as she watched his reaction. 

"What are you naming her?" 

"You can name her if you want." 

"How about you give her her first name and I will give her her last?" 

"Danny!" 

"CJ!"Danny cried."You're taking my daughter from me. I don't get to be her Dad, I have no legal claim to her and she doesn't get my name. By all accounts she's not mine." 

"You know she's yours, I do and Josh does. " CJ argued. "We can't do this anymore. We can't argue everytime we see one another. I think you should go and think about this. If it's too hard Danny you don't have to be involved at all. I won't think anything of it. And Danny please don't fight me." 

-10- 

Knock, knock 

"Coming!"CJ yelled forcing her way up from the floor. 

Knock, knock 

"Hold on!"CJ yelled again as she opened the door. 

"Surprise!"Amy exclaimed making her way in to CJ's apartment followed by Donna and Ainsley. 

"What are you guy's doing here?"CJ asked shocked. 

"Josh thought you'd like a girls night out and Carol said you had baby furniture and needed to put it together-"Donna explained. 

"So here we are."Ainsley finished. 

"Fully loaded and ready to go. We have all the junk food you can imagine, wine coolers, beers and sparklying cider for you."Amy informed CJ unpacking the bag. 

"Thank you."CJ replied shocked and flattered. 

"So where's the baby's room?"Ainsley asked looking around the apartment. 

"Back here." 

"Wow it's - pink."Amy said as they entered the nursery. 

"Well she is a girl and that's what came to mind."CJ explained. 

"I think it's great."Donna defended. "Did you paint this?" 

"No I paid to have someone do it. I also paid for someone to put the furniture together but they didn't so-"CJ stated looking around at the hundreds of bolts, screws, nails, pieces of wood and boxes that covered the floor. 

"What's all this stuff anyway?"Ainsley asked looking around. 

"Dresser, changing table, swing, crib, rocking chair, toy box, end table, a stroller and a car seat somewhere, a high chair and - I really don't know. I went to Babies'R'Us and picked out one of everything." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah I know." 

"Alright so according to this-"Donna read. "That little thing should go in to that little thingy and there is another little thing somewhere that holds them together but it should look like this and it doesn't." 

"So you're not actually putting your baby in that are you?"Amy asked. 

"Maybe now would be a good time for a break."Ainsley suggested setting down some pieces of wood. 

"Sure." 

"So CJ who's the father?"Donna asked coolly hoping to catch CJ off gaurd. 

"I'm not saying." 

"Come on we're all women here."Amy proded. 

"No." 

"Fine." 

"What's it like?"Ainsley asked randomly. 

"What?" 

"Being pregnant?" 

"I don't know - you have no control over your emotions, you're sick all the time, you're hungry all the time, and you're huge all the time." 

"Come on there has to be something good about it."Donna insisted. "Lie if you have too." 

"It's not all bad."CJ admitted. "When I'm having a real bad day at work or I'm at home and fell lonely or even if I'm perfectly fine I'll feel her kick and - it's amazing. I feel better instantly." 

"What are you naming her?"Donna asked after a moment. 

"I don't know." 

"Okay we are sooo not going to finish and even if we did, CJ I would never let you put a child in it so- I'm going to get on my phone and call in some reinforcements."Amy announced. 

"Oh my God!"CJ exclaimed entering the nursery hours later. 

"I know. Who did you guys pay to do this?"Donna asked. 

"We are men Donna natural born builders. It's in our blood."Josh bragged. 

"Give it up Josh. Amy said rolling her eyes. 

"Very impressive boys."Ainsley replied inspecting the room that was completely finished. 

"Thank you. I did the dresser over there."Sam boasted. 

"Beautiful, Sam."Ainsley congradulated. 

"Yeah well I did the crib and the rocker. Plus I put together the stroller, the high chair and the car seat. In addition to putting away the clothes."Charlie pointed out proudly. 

"You know what Charlie - no one likes a bragger."Josh informed. 

"Well thank you all very much. Donna, Ainsley and Amy for the company. Josh, Sam, Toby and Charlie for all of your hard work." 

"Consider it our gift to the baby."Josh said. 

"I'd like to call a toast."Sam said. "To Claudia Jean Cregg a beautiful, inteligent, talented woman and her daughter who is lucky to get her as a mother. To CJ and the baby." 

"To CJ and the baby." 

-11- 

"Carol!"CJ called from her office 

"Yes?" 

"What's this?"CJ asked holding up a yellow sticky note. 

"I'm not sure."Carol answered. "I found it on my desk." 

"It says Allison." 

"I know. I'm sorry CJ I can't figure it ouw. The wierd thing is it looks like it's from Danny. But that wouldn't make sense so - I'm clueless. "Carol stated before leaving CJ's office. 

"Allison." 

-12-

"Carol can you get Danny for me please."CJ asked. 

"Sure."Carol replied going to leave. "Why?" 

"I need to speak with him." 

"Okay."Carol said leaving. 

"Carol said you wanted to see me."Danny said closing the door behind him. 

"Allison." 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

"That's it? You wanted to see me about the name." 

"Yes. And I wanted to give you this. You can see her better in these pictures."CJ said handing the pictures over. "She's waving in this one." 

"She's healthy."Danny said as a statement rather than a question. 

"Yes." 

"Can I feel her?"Danny asked putting the sonogram in his breast pocket. "For a minute." 

"Danny-" 

"A minute CJ."Danny pleaded. 

"A minute."CJ caved as Danny rested his hand on her stomach. 

"She's strong." 

"I know. Danny you have to go now."CJ whispered the touch of his hand catching her off gaurd. 

The fact that he started to kiss her caught her off gaurd much more, so much so that she forgot to fight it. 

"Marry me."Danny said as the kiss ended. 

"What?"CJ asked coming back to reality. 

"Marry me. I can have someone replace me at the White House. I can do other reporting." 

"Danny!"CJ cried."No! Even if you did that it wouldn't change the facts. I slept with a Whie House reporter and you slept with the press secretary. You'd better go back." 

-13- 

"Where's CJ?"a reporter asked. 

"CJ is at the hospital."Carol informed the press. "She went in to labor early this morning -" 

"I thought the baby wasn't do for another month." 

"She was early. However both CJ and the baby, whose name is Allison, are fine. CJ will be gone for 3 months and until then random people will be giving briefings. Now-" 

"Josh."Danny called racing up to him. Not waiting to hear the news fot the day,. 

"Hey Dude congrats!"Josh said as they entered his office. 

"Is she alright?" 

"CJ? Yeah I haven't seen her but Donna and Amy went over said she's doing fine. They said Allison is beautiful Toby and I were going to stop by later." 

"Allison's fine?"Danny asked. 

"Yeah. What'd Donna say? 6lbs 5oz., 14in. no 20in.. I don't know. She's fine though."Josh assured."You going to see them?" 

I don't know."Danny confessed. "I want to." 

"Danny?"CJ called out to the hall. 

"You're up."Danny said entering the room with flowers and a bear. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I didn't want to wake you and I didn't know if you wanted to see me - No one knows I'm here. How are you?" 

"Fine. I was in labor forever but - she's beautiful. Come in."CJ ordered Danny who had remained at the door. 

"Is she alright?" 

"Perfect."CJ beamed sitting up and picking up the baby from the basket. "Danny I'd like for you to meet Allison Danielle Cregg." 

Danny set the flowers down on the table and the bear at the end of the bed. He then walked over to see the baby. 

She was small and red, wrapped tightly in a pink blanket and had on a pink hat that revealed little bits of aburn hair. 

"Want to hold her?"CJ asked. 

"Yes!"Danny replied quickly. "She's beautiful." 

"I know. I can't believe how beautiful she is." 

"She looks like you." 

"You think?"CJ asked leaning over to look at the baby. 

"Hi you. Hi Allie."Danny said to the baby, 

"Danny-"CJ said gently after a while."I'm going to have to feed her and a nurse will come in-" 

"You want me to leave?" 

"You can see her later.Okay." 

-14- 

"Danny!"CJ exclaimed as she opened the door. 

"Sorry did I wake you?"Danny asked. 

"No. I put Allie down and I was about to clean."CJ said yawning. "Come in." 

"Wow."Danny said as he walked in to the apartment that looked as tough a tornado had come through. 

"I know - it's a mess. I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to clean."CJ said picking up some clothes off the floor. 

"You look exhausted." 

"I am."CJ admitted."Allison is asleep and I'd like to leave it that way." 

"I'll wait. CJ you look like you need some sleep so why don't you go to bed and I'll straighten up in here."Danny offered. 

"Danny I can't have you do that." 

"I insist. Consider it child support."Danny said with a smile. 

"Alright. Just don't clean too much."CJ said heading to her room."Thanks Danny." 

Danny go to work immediately cleaning the apartment. Which was more work than he had expected it to be and afterwards he headed to the kitchen to make dinner. As the meal was cooking Danny snuck in to the nursery. 

"Hey Allie. You're up."Danny said picking her up. "You are beautiful and so big. I'm your Dad do you remember me? I visited you and your mom at the hospital." 

Danny looked in to the crib and saw the bear he had brought to the hospital. 

"And look here you've got your bear. I love you very much Allison. You have an amazing mother you know that? Well you have to be good for her okay. Do you want to go to sleep."Danny asked Allison as she shut her eyes and yawned. 

"I can't believe what you've done."CJ exclaimed. "I can hardly recongize this place. And what are you cooking?" 

"It's lasagana. It's done if you want it."Danny replied walking over to the couch and grabbing his coat. 

"Aren't you going to have some?"CJ asked. 

"No I can't."Danny said. "I can't do any of this CJ. I can't see Allie for an hour once a month or less. I can't have my daughter call me Uncle 

"Danny-"CJ began to protest. 

"No. I know that people can't know and I'll have to learn to respect that but I can't deal with it so - I'm going to stay away. Bye CJ."Danny said leaving. 

-15- 

"She's beautiful CJ."Mr.Cregg complimented. 

"Thank you Daddy." 

"What's her name?"Mr.Cregg asked for the third time. 

"Allison Dad. Allison." 

"Where's her father Claudia?" 

"He's at work."CJ replied looking at her daughter. 

"I don't remember you getting married." 

"I'm not." 

"Who's her father?" 

"Dad it's complicated." 

"Explain then." 

"He's not- He's a reporter and if people knew that Allie was his daughter it would cause a lot of problems -"CJ tried to explain. "So he isn't -he's letting me raise her." 

"So she doesn't have a father?"Mr. Cregg summerized. 

"It's not like that Dad." 

"Claudia why aren't you letting you daughter know her father?" 

"Dad it's not like that."CJ repeated. 

"You're an intelligent woman CJ. I just can't undertand this. Is he a bad man?" 

"No. Danny's wonderful." 

"Would he hurt her?" 

"Never! He loves her." 

"Does he want to be involved?" 

"Ye- yes."CJ replied quietly. 

"Claudia Jean who's that beautiful baby?" 

-16- ""Hey CJ!" Carol welcomed."What are you doing here? Hi Allie." 

"I needed some papers and I thought I'd come get them myself and say hi." CJ explained setting Allison's car seat on the couch. "Why is everything buzzing around here? What's going on?" 

"It's Danny's last day." 

"What?" 

"He's going to the Middle East." 

"Who's briefing?" 

"Me. Why?" 

"I'm going to do it."CJ announced grabbing the folder from Carol. "Watch Allie for me would you." 

"Sure but you do remember that you are on maternity leave right?" 

"Good afternoon all." CJ said putting on her glasses. 

"CJ what are you doing back?" 

"It's temporary. Now here we go -" CJ began with the news. "Finally I have one more thing to say." CJ began as she caught Danny's eyes. 

"Danny is Allison's father." CJ blurted out. "That however has nothing to do with my job as a press secretary and doesn't change the relationship that I have with him as a press secretary and a reporter. That's all for now thank you." 

"CJ what was that?" Danny asked as he entered her office. 

"Carol could you give Danny and I a minute please." 

"Yeah. Should I take Allie?" 

"No."CJ replied quickly. 

"What was that?" Danny asked again. 

"You are Allie's dad and she needs you and deserves to know you. I was wrong and I wanted to make things right." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't leave." 

"I'll call my editor and see what I can do." 

"I could be fired. What have I done?" CJ realized as Allison began to cry. 

"Hi Allie." Danny said picking up his daughter. "Don't cry it'll be alright. Even if your mom loses her job we'll still keep you." 

"You are not funny." 

"CJ." Carol called poking her head in to the office."The president would like to see you in the oval. You too Danny." 

-17- 

"Claudia Jean. It's the damnist thing. I'm in the residents about to have a much anticipated meeting with my wife when - there you are on the tv announcing to all of America that Daniel Concannon is the father of your daughter." the President exclaimed. 

"Mr. President I was wrong. I'd learned Danny was leaving and I knew it was - Allison deserves to know her father and I needed the press to know before we could work things out. I never did anything -"CJ stopped as she was interrupted by roars of laughter from the President, First Lady and Leo. 

"CJ are you under the impression that you are fired?"Abbey asked. 

"I'm not fired." 

"Of course not." Leo assured. "You certainly could have gone about this in a better way but everyone knew you and Danny would get together eventually." 

"We're not together." CJ informed the room. 

"Give it time." Jed replied with confidence. 

-18- 

"So." CJ said after they had put Allison to sleep. 

"Yeah?" 

"About that whole proposal thing before-"CJ began. 

"Yeah. That was a mistake." 

"A mistake! Yes - exactly a huge mistake and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever asked me to marry you again I would say no." 

"Really?" Danny asked 

"Yes." CJ said plopping down next to Danny on the couch. 

"I wish you would have told me that before." 

"What? Why?" 

"I wouldn't have wasted all that money on this ring." Danny explained pulling out a ring and inspecting it. 

"It's beautiful!"CJ exclaimed reaching for it. 

"I know it's too bad you don't want it." 

"I want it!" 

"You have to marry me to get it and you said you wouldn't marry me." Danny reminded with a smile. 

"Danny!" CJ exclaimed. 

"I love you CJ." Danny began seriously. "I've loved you for a long time. Before Allison, she's a perk. And I want you to be my wife. Claudia Jean Cregg will you marry me?" 

"Yes."CJ replied grinning as Danny put the ring on her finger and kissed her. 


End file.
